1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an in-line sealed electrical connector apparatus having a connector apparatus position assurance device, and a locking method thereof. More particularly, this invention is directed to the connector apparatus position assurance device having contiguous parts for ensuring the engagement of the male and female connector assemblies of the in-line sealed electrical connector apparatus, and a locking method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,192 is directed to an inline electrical connector apparatus that has a female connector assembly, the female connector assembly having a female housing, a female wire seal, and a female cover. The in-line sealed electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,192 further has a male connector assembly, the male connector assembly having a male housing, a retention clip, a male housing seal defining a male housing seal opening, a male wire seal, and a male cover. The female connector assembly is inserted within the male connector assembly, the female connector assembly being latched into the male connector assembly.
When the in-line electrical connector apparatus is in use, a first wire assembly is connected to the female connector assembly, while a second wire assembly is connected to the male connector assembly.
However, in the in-line electrical connector apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,192, there is no assurance that the male housing assembly and the female housing assembly remain engaged and locked.